I am no Man
by lederra
Summary: At the battle of Pelennor fields, one rider stands defiant and defends their fallen king from the Nazgul and it's dark rider.


I Am No Man

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the imagination of Tolkien they are purely the property of the one who created them. I am merely using them for my own amusement and make no money from this or any other story that I write on this site.

Summary: During the battle in The Return of the King, Théoden's is trapped under his horse and he sees his life ending but one warrior is determined to defend the king to the very end if need be.

A/N: This is my first story for this fandom so please be patient with me, if there are any mistakes in this story than please review and let me know. Please no flames! If you don't like the story then don't review.

xXx

Théoden, king of Rohan lay trapped under the dead weight of his fallen horse as the nazgul that killed it stood not far from him intending to end the life of the king but as the creature prepared to launch itself and thus end his life, the lithe form of one of his riders scrambled between the downed ruler and the dark beast, hefting a sword and standing determined to defend their king.

As the king watched the young rider, for he ascertained that the small lithe figure standing between him and certain death could not be that old and was one of the young ones that had ridden to war for the first time and therefore had the undying faith of the young that they could do anything, the young warrior struggled with the sword and a shield which they lifted in one hand and clutching the shield close to their body for dear life they stood defiant before a creature that had killed more people than anyone could count and had existed for far longer than it should have done.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM."

The king heard the young warrior swear defiantly at the creature that it would not despatch the king as easily as it thought it would. The rider gave a loud battle scream and swung the heavy sword down, hacking at the neck of the beast that dark rider rode, quickly despatching it as its head separated from the rest of its body.

As the dark rider was thrown from the dead nazgul it rose to its feet and seemed to grow bigger lifting its weapon before swinging it in an arch around its head before bringing it down in an attempt to kill the one who stood before it. The young rider ducked and then stepped to one side of the dark rider as again it tried to strike him, barely missing as the brave but foolish rider moved out of the way yet again. Again the dark rider swung his weapon and this time brought it down with a heavy blow onto the shield that the rider had pulled up to protect their self with, shattering it as though it was paper and the force of the blow threw the young one to the ground, smashing them against the dead body of the kings horse.

Théoden watched as the dark rider leaned and grasped his would be defender by the neck dragging him up from the ground as the dark being glared into the frightened eyes of the one it held.

"You fool no man can kill me….die now."

All of the sudden the dark rider arched backwards dropping the rider and the king saw the one who would risk their life for the king arise from ground he watched in shocked horror as long golden hair spilled down and out as the rider reached up and pulled off their helmet.

Standing before the black rider and in front of him and the fallen body of his horse stood his niece Eowyn.

"I AM NO MAN."

She told the creature that knelt still on the ground in front of her.

Standing proud and defiant she pulled back her sword and with a mighty battle scream she drove the sword into the faceplate of the dark being that would end not just hers but the life's of all she held dear, the king watched as the light began to dim in his eyes as his beautiful and defiant Eowyn ended the existence of one that had ended the life of many a creature.

Aeown fell to her own knees as the dark riders existence ended and for a short while just sat exhausted where she had dropped before she crawled to where her uncle lay, his life already beginning to leave him. She reached forward and gingerly touched his brow as she watched the life drain from his eyes and then wept for the loss of her king.


End file.
